


I miei sogni no

by Melitot Proud Eye (Melitot)



Category: Far and Away (Movie)
Genre: F/M, spoiler for the end
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-05
Updated: 2011-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-20 04:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melitot/pseuds/Melitot%20Proud%20Eye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shannon e Joseph dopo la conquista del loro West.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I miei sogni no

«Tu hai ogni genere di stranezze che ti frullanoper la testa, figliolo…  
le avevo anch’io, quand’ero giovane come te, ma i sogni, figliolo, in  
questo angolo di mondo, finiscono in un boccale di birra.»  
«I miei sogni no, papà. Coltiverò la mia terra, un giorno.»  
 **Joe e Joseph Donnelly, “Cuori ribelli”**

 

La terra è morbida. Il paletto affonda con dolcezza.  
Abbiamo picchettato la nostra terra.  
La _nostra_ _terra_.

La mano di Joseph stringe ancora per un attimo, poi si apre. Nell’aria polverosa, fra le grida della corsa e i nitriti dei cavalli, i nostri abiti sporchi ci confondono con gli altri avventurieri; si fatica a vedere… ma che importa? Joseph è disteso sul prato. Joseph _respira,_ mi guarda.  
Dio, grazie! I suoi occhi hanno smesso di allontanarsi; nelle sue guance torna colore.  
Mi appoggio a un braccio e ricambio il suo sguardo, poi mi torna in mente Steven. Steven ha cercato di ucciderlo; mi avrebbe avuta anche al prezzo dell’assassinio, ma non me l’ha sottratto e ora, per sua estrema umiliazione, è il sorriso un po’ storto e rassegnato di un contadino a ricevere la mia promessa. Sì, ce l’abbiamo fatta.  
Ci sei riuscito, Joseph, hai la tua terra… e avrai me.  
All’improvviso me ne rendo conto: è finita. I travagli, le speranze e l’incertezza dei giorni irlandesi non esistono più. Siamo in Oklahoma, vincitori. E’ il momento prezioso del giubilo, quando il trionfo è ancora fresco e dorato.  
Addio Irlanda, addio infanzia; mai come ora vi sento lontane. Chissà, forse tornerò, un giorno.  
«Io appartengo all’Irlanda!» mi gridò Joseph un giorno. Sì, anch'io. Torneremo a vagare fra le nebbie, nelle praterie, col vento che ulula dalle fessure delle scogliere, fianco a fianco. E' una promessa. La nostalgia si mescola alla gioia, ma c'è troppo sole per piangere.  
Scelgo di ridere. Joseph, che carezza leggermente l’erba piegata, inarca le sopracciglia.  
Ah, il suo sorriso.  
Lui sarà il mio amore in terra straniera. Nella nostra terra, dove gli alberi crescono in riva al fiume e l’erba è pettinata dal vento – proprio come avevamo desiderato quella notte, sotto la coltre di Natale – costruiremo il nostro futuro. Ed io entrerò nella sua casa come sposa.  
Ah, come aborrivo l’idea del matrimonio, una volta! Ci sarebbe stato Steven all’altare. Mai più gente come lui, mai più.  
E posso già immaginare la reazione di mia madre: _«Sposarlo_? Quel _Donnelly_?»  
E la mia risposta, seria: «Proprio così.»  
«Ma… e Steven?»  
«L’ho scaricato.»  
«Oh, Signore.»  
«Mamma, non fare del melodramma.»  
«Shannon, cara, io smetterò di esser melodrammatica quando tu dirai che è tutto uno scherzo.»  
Allora eccomi scodellare una battuta salace sul fatto d’aver vissuto con Joseph per mesi.  
Rido ancora, stendendomi sul prato. Sono moderna? Vivo in America? Qui tutto è possibile! E qui vivrò, insieme all’uomo che amo, affrontando le difficoltà che verranno con la consapevolezza di non aver tradito i miei sogni.  
Questo mi ripete Joseph, mentre la brezza strappa dalle mie mani il pomposo velo della mamma, e io rido.  
Ecco, sono arrivata alla fine del viaggio.  
O, piuttosto, _all’inizio_.

**fine**


End file.
